City of Children
by Doctorre
Summary: My first ever fanfic from a site called which is closing in march. So I'm moving it here!


**This is my first fan fic I ever wrote, I published it on a site called that is closing in march. Check out the shit I wrote…and will be redoing someday.**

1. The Bomb

The air was tense in the room. North Korea had launched a

nuclear missile, and the scientist said it was heading for D.C.

(surprise). It was on the PA system, and we watched the

missile's course on the T.V's in all the rooms. The bomb was

going to hit in 10 minutes. We all held our breath as the

missile was right in the center of Washington. Then, the

missile's path changed as it lost altitude passing the jet

stream. It arced across the states, fighting to pass the barrier

of wind. Then it broke through. We recognized Ohio's distinct

outline on the news. Then the world outside exploded.

The windows blew in, the seats sank into the floor, and fire

seemed to scorch the air. Someone screamed. My hands

caught fire, but didn't burn visibly. Just like an aura. Someone

was sticking to the ceiling. More screams now. Some were

dead, others were like I was. I could feel the atoms rearranging.

Why they were rearranging and not being molecularly

dissasembled I don;t know. But they were. The heat had

stopped. The world had stopped screaming. All was quiet

except a few cars falling back to Earth. I stood up and a few

others did also. We looked around for others, longing for

company in this odd place we had lived. I had read somewhere

that not everyone in Hiroshima had died from scorching. They

had been killed from radiation.

Some how though, I didn't think that was going to happen. I

felt good, for some reason. Like I had just got out of a hot

shower. Who could feel like that when the world had just ben

vaporized with them inside it. But I had an odd feeling of

lightness and elation that I couldn't surpress. The feelings

flowed through me and I focused them into a thought,

"I feel like I can fly." And to my surprise, I did. Like jumping

and never falling. I lost focus and fell onto the roof. I had gotten

out the window and above the building, before falling. I stood on

the roof and looked out at the new city of jackson.

2. The Wasteland

I stared out at what had become new school

was the tallest building for miles now, huge splinters of ground

were thrust up into the air creating huge blades of grass, so

that we were the ants. The others below me had figured out how

to fly, and came out like I did. We looked what the anger and

paranoia had done to our world.

Realizing I had fell almost twenty feet and stood up was

miraculous. So I had stronger bones now. But how far a fall they

would take, I wouldn't know, unless......

I jumped off the building and smashed into the ground. But I

never broke anything, my knee was off the ground. I had always

wondered about this happening. So I did what the first thing I

could think of. I flew to Wally world.

The once strong looking super-store was now cleaved in half

by a shard of rock the size of a semi. I flew into a hole and went

to the precooked section. I picked up a few boxes of chicken

and flew to my mom's work office, the single most defendable

place in Jackson. Some people came to me, those who could

fly, and asked if I had seen anybody. I asked them to come with

me, and they would. We flew over the shattered lands, and

wondered if anyone was left.

3. The Fortress

We decided not to return to our homes, because no one

wanted to face or see what each person knew was there. Only

the ones who changed like i did survived, the rest were,

depending on where they were, vaporized or charred. And, so

far, nobody had seen any adults.

We discovered a new problem when a group of kids flew

toward us with previously liberated handguns from Wal-Mart

and looted houses. They told us to give them our food. I felt

different then, anger at these idiots trying to steal our food for

themselves when there were plenty of refridgerators twenty feet

below them. The anger seemed to envelop my body, like it was

the blood in me, and gathered at my finger tips. When the

emotion seemed to be waiting in my finger tips, I looked up at

the grioup of gunmen, and exploded.

The people around me were blasted backwards from the

excess of power flowing from my robbers in front of

me however were hit with the full embodiment of my emotion,

and blasted back towards the ground. They scrambled and fled

from me. And my group and I started looking for a place to call

home.

We were looking for a place that was defensible now, so we

could keep those degenerate's away. We chose a new place to

live where we could be safe from the other kids and where there

were bound to be no bodies. The Old Mushroom Factory was an

abondoned one story building which used to grow mushrooms.

There were three ways in or out, and we could watch and guard

them very easily. So this is where we holed up.

4. The Battleground

The power I uncovered, was a mistake. Everyone of us could

use it, and not all of us were responsible with it. Jackson

became a Battlefield. Near;y everyday we fought over the city.

Flying became easier, fighting became faster and moer

powerful. It was a dangerous thing to do fighting in the sky.

Even watching was dangerous. The power of the attacks would

reach the ground and rip apart the ground leaving gashes in the

Earth. And soon, Jackson was gone. Only canyons remained.

The factory was on the outskirts of town, but half of the left-

handside was missing it's wall. The road to Jackson was

hanging down the cliff, and littered with junk basically. Nothing

ever came or went. We lived, in nowhere now. We knew that a

nuclear bomb couldn't destroy the whole U.S. so where was our

disaster support? The people in a town close to us could have

easily seen the cloud. We had been abandoned.

5. Contact

It had been meerly 3 weeks after the bomb landed in my

town.I thought of it as my town because I was simply the

strongest one there. The raiders had been destroyed, for the

most part, and I was in control of the town.

Then, on a sunny day around morning, we heard something.

It was unlike any of the sounds we had come to think of as

natural. I looked out one of the factories small barred windows

and didn't believe my eyes. A truck with the old Hazardous

material signs was pulling into our driveway.

My people stopped whatever they were doing and watched it.

The truck pulled into our parking lot, and opened it's back

doors. A group of men in Haz-mat suits jumped out and formed

something like a military formation. Military? I saw why a

second later. They had guns.

I imagined they look surprised when they come into a

nuclearly radiated area and find a bunch of kids playing around

like it was Sunday morning after church. One of my friends I

had made walked over to them and asked them something.

They glanced around, and said something back, and he pointed

at me through the window. They followed his finger to the spot

and they walked towards the factory.

One of the reasons we still lived undergound mostly was

because of the raiders. Though they were mostly disbanded,

killed, or otherwise incapacitated, those left were considerably

powerful. Not as much as I, otherwise they would attack and kill

many of the children living under here. They occasionally

raided us, but we drove them back quite quickly everytime.

Unfortunately for the adults, still powerless as they were,

today was a crisis point in the raider tribes. They put on one of

their biggest offensives yet. The target was the Haz-mat team.

The leader of the raiders thought they might have medicine.

They flew stealthily through the canyon, and burst up over

the cliff like F-22 Falcons. They unleashed their energy in

small, compact spheres of energy that had the effect of a 20

kiloton bomb going off. The adults who weren't incinerated were

hurled violenetly backwards. The raiders then tried to grab a

suitcase that was hand cuffed to one of the suited men. I

watched this with cold eyes, and began to feel rage building

inside me.

I blasted off from where I was standing, and grabbed one of

the Haz-mat team. We did a quick U-turn and I flung him to the

ground. Then I imagined my emotions building in my arms, then

releasing into the air towards the fighting raiders. A loud

screamnig sound was seemingly coming from my arms. The

blast was blood red, and bolts of energy flew from the beam into

the ground. There was a new crater in the ground, traveling from

me and going through the canyon wallls on both sides. Then I

picked the Haz-mat guy up and said,"We need to talk."

Authors note: thank you for being patient, school has started

up and computer time has been difficult. Enjoy the next in the

series, THE TRADE. Sound lame? It won't be. The best part is

coming up!

7. The Sit-Down

authors note: crap, well for safeties sake, I'm not gonna call

this one The Trade. I promise, that will be the best one. And it

WILL be next, just gonna save this so it's not deleted.

After the raiders failed attack, I placed the surviving Haz-mat

man under our best protection. The new base was hidden from

the canyon, even though it's western walls were made from it. It

was much like a giant sink-hole, with terraced levels, going

down for about a mile. We had sent out messengers to

surrounding roads to gather children who had been

contaminated and gathered them into our "city", which we had

taken to calling "Zion" after the city in the bible.

We flew all the way down to the bottom of the city where our

strong box was. There we walked through a small hallway that

seemed to end in rock. I released a small blast of energy and

disintegrated it to reveal a small room filled with my most

trusted workers.

He began to speak, but I shushed him like a child.

"As you can see, you've just stumbled across the most

dangerous weapon that mankind has ever developed. That out

there may not have seemed like much, but it was what I

deemed necessary to repel the raiders. Now, I'm going to ask

you a few questions, nothing too difficult. Number one, why

didn't someone come to see if we needed help?"

"For the first week, all we could tell was that it definitely hit

Jackson. At the end of that week, we could clearly see that the

radiation was moving. At first, we thought it was radiated

pieces of Earth, bu that was quickly shot down. Then, when the

yellow spots started shooting radiations colored white at other

dot we didn't know what to think."

"Okay, but why didn't anyone come to check for survivos? I

know A few people survived Hirshima and Nagasaki."

"We knew some of you had survived, we just couldn't come and

rescue you, because that would contaminate areas outside the

quarantine zone."

"You should know that we have grown tomataos, corn,

watermelons, and many other vegetables and fruits we could

find. The only oddity has been extremely accelerated growth

rates. The ground around us has yet to turn blue, so I sure we'll

be fine."

"Lemme check you out with a geiger....."

"Take your time."

"...... What in God's name? This zone is completely

clean....strange."

"Great. Let's get my people some food, and we'll get headin

towards the White House."

"Whoa, we need to slow down a bit kid, we should check you

guys again at the border of the Q.Z."

"Whatever." To my friends,"Go tell everyone to eat what they

can. We're leaving tomorrow."

8. The Trade

The United Nations General Assembly was quiet while the

Deputy Secretary General introduced me, while I took a drink

from the water bottle they had furnished me. My body guards,

Stan and Kyle, looked nervously about. A staffer motioned for

me, and I walked onto the floor, and towards the podium.

I heard many gasps and shouts from the crowd. They would

not have expected a child such as I am to address the United

Nations, much less survive a nuclear bomb.

"Honored ambassadors from the United Nations. As the

Ambassador of the Jackson Conglomerate, I plead you to send

food and medical aid to our little nation. We need your support

mostly because we are all children. I am the oldest member of

our nation, and we are in desperate need of food and supplies. I

come to you with a deal. The nation who gives us support, we

will join that countries military force."

"Who would want a bunch of kids in their Armed forces? What

would you do, carry ammunition for the soldiers?

The crowd began to laugh, and I felt my blood tempature turn

freezing, icy cold.

"It would be in your best interest to pay me respect."

"ooh, he's getting mad now eh? HAHHA, gonna throw a

tantrum? EHAHAHA!"

I said into my lapel "My foresight was correct. Iniate operation

KAMEKAZI."

My task force who were surrounding the building began to trap

people's emotion into their bodies, untill the energy was barely

contained.

Meanwhile I was doing the same, only floating into the air. Stan

and Kyle were standing next to me now.

"Your arrogance has condemned you all.

NOW IT'S THE KIDS TURN TO RULE!!!!"

And with that, the raw energy burst outward with the force of ten

twenty kiloton nuclear explosions. The building was flattened,

as was entire crater was almost a mile deep, and all of

my soldiers were right where they were, floating a mile above

the new ground level.

"Idiots. We need to demolish every army, navy and asirforce

that still exists. Phone Jackson, tell them they didn't take the

trade, and to suit up. I'll meet them all here in..... thirty

minutes."

Kyle pulled out a cell phone, and dialed in the hotline number.

"Hello? They decided against the deal. Suit up, and get over to

London in thirty minutes. Their on their way, Rob, your orders?"

"Help me find a broadcasting station."

Ten minutes later, Liverpool.

"I interrupt this program for a special announcement. I have

just destroyed London city. Provide supplies to the

conglomerate of Jackson, or we will destroy another highly

populated city. Food and medicine will suffice. This is no joke.

If you do not comply, we will begin to attack the "

I sighed, and turned to Kyle and Stan.

"Boys, it has begun. The take over of the world by children for

children, it has started. Let's head back to the New Hive. We

have work to do."

With that we flew back to the new crater. Most of the old hive

was there. Some were flying in still, but we had enough to begin

working on the New Hive.

By using focused blasts of energy we dug out a terraced

sinkhole. I set some of my people onto digging out steps, while

the rest of us burnt out living holes. Large, square rooms that

could be easily modified. Now I ordered my people to move in,

and begin diggin out the rest of their homes. They were highly

inventive, and never dug into another hole.

About an hour later, they had dug out their new homes, and we

could begin on the roost. The roost was a huge metal structure

that covered the entire top of the crater that would serve as a

shield against attacks, and nature. It was also a place to place

sentries and soldiers during a siege. It would not be done for a

long time, but we had made a smaller roost above the factory in

Jackson.

After a few months, The Roost would be complete, and we could

begin moving other, normal children in. But untill then, I should

start on my Suite.

At the very bottom of the crater, I blasted out a elevator shaft

about twenty feet deep horinzontally, and then forty feet

vertically. My room was a large rectangle with smaller

rectangles branching out into the sides. In the back of the

rectangle, I made a raised plattform that would be my throne.

Behind that I made a uninclosed square where I would sleep

and live. When this entire room was done, It would eventually

look like a castle. I had planned it all out beforehand, and I

couldn't wait to be done with my fortress, because after the

fortress came the world.

9. The Last Army of Europe

**09 The Last Army of Europe **

"118th armored division move up, and keep your eyes to the

skies. Two-sixteenth and three-twnetieth heavy infantry give

them flanking support. Make sure none of those little bastards

get close to our tanks. Get that radar system up, overlap there

detection fields. Don't take any chances here."

I watched the English remnants make their way towards the

roost. Stupid normies. And I thought human's adapted quickly.

I turned toward my task force.

"These idiot Britons think standard military formations will

have some kind of efficiency. Show them their errors. Go around

and take out their command center."

They nodded, and blasted off towards their target. I waited

untill I saw a huge explosion rip across their flanks. Then I

charged the tank division. I was within two football fields from

the line before they noticed me, and shells missed me by

inches, except for the occasional shell that I had to actually

bat them away.

When I was one-hundred yards away I stopped and unleashed a

huge lance of energythat cut through tanks like a hot knife

through butter. My elites joined in my attack, and blasted away

at the infantry units. The tanks were almost gone, so I focused

on the soldiers closing in me. I cut many down using a disk of

razor sharp energy, and the few that got close enough to shoot

at me I charged and commenced hand to hand combat. I

crushed skulls, broke bones, and caused sever internal

bleeding. I killed until there were none left to kill. Then my

elites rose into the air and drifted back towards the roost.

As predicted, our population grew. We had many normie

children living among us. Our Roost had been grown and

shaped to include fields, standing houses, marketplaces, pools,

even lofts for those who could fly. thousands of feet deep, our

Roost was larger, and more beautiful than any normie city.

I flew down to my lair, and landed in the elevator shaft. I walked

into my coutyard, which was now decorated with arcs and fine

architexture, and proceded towards my throne. I walked past

the dais into what served as my bedroom and made my way

through the curtains. I leaned down to kiss the red-headed girl

sitting on the bed. She was dressed so that normies would have

called her cute.

"Where'd you get the new prefume? Have you been "visiting"

NYC today? You know I don't like it when you do that Morgan."

"You don't like anything outside the Roost. Besides, where else

am I going to get new perfume? From the market places here?

It's all hand made and nasty smelling."

"Expanding the Roost is for our own protection. Maybe later I

can transfer some scavengers to look for fresh goods. In the

meanwhile, why don't you and I take some down time? It's been

a long day for me."

"Do you promise to get fresh stuff?"

"I promise. Now let's go to that love lounge up north and find a

quiet spot."

author's note: Sorry about the delay, Christmas has been

taxing, so here's your newest update of "The City of Chidren"

10. A New Breed

(I've recently seen an awesome move 'Village of the Damned'

and I think it's given me some inspiration)

"Alright guys, this is it. We gave up everything so we could do

this, so we have to make this count. Don't do anything obvious,

and we'll get out of here fine." The man said. Then the group of

five stood up, and took to the skies.

"Damn. That thing get's bigger everytime I see it." One of the

group said. "They never stop building."

"Or killing us." Two more said. "Shut up, and get ready." The

leader said as they drew nearer the entrance, a nuclear silo dug

out of the ground served as the main portal. The group noticed

four new guards a tthe gate.

"Who the hell are they? They weren't there yesterday!" One

said. "Stick to the plan, and we'll be fine. This is a warzone ya'

know."

As they approached the entrance to the silo, the four new

guards stared straight at the group, spread out among the

crowd, and pointed at them. Then more guards flew out of the

silo, and headed straight for them. Two of the other new guards

came too.

?What part of the country did you guys come from?? The lead

guard said to the group.

?Liverpool. Can we stay here? There?s nowhere else?? The

leader said to the boss guard.

?Liverpool eh? Well, the last time I checked, there are NO

adults with our power. Anywhere.? He pointed at them, and all

the other guards attacked.

Two miles away, and one below the sea level, I watched all of

this with interest. And I felt a presence enter the room. I

looked up from my throne, and saw Kyle entering the room.

?Sir, the as you are no doubt aware, the newest development in

our genetic mutation works excellently. We have eliminated the

possibility of spies or saboteurs for good, and have acquired a

powerful new mode of communication.? He said in a monotone.

I stared at him, carefully looking over his every detail. His hair

was changing snow white, and his eyes grey.

?Good. Keep an eye out for new mutations. I may suggest you

begin with our physical appearances.? I pointed to my hair. He

looked at it, then took on a look of complete surprise. ?I?ll do

that.? I smiled as he left, and practiced focusing my mind on

certain people. Physical things were changing indeed.


End file.
